


Possession

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Series: So Now What? [2]
Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: What will the day bring?
Relationships: Bo/Lauren Lewis
Series: So Now What? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864924
Kudos: 9





	Possession

**DISCLAIMER:** Lost Girls and its characters are the property of Showcase. No infringement intended.  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks as always to you, my readers, you rock. This is a follow up to _Control_ , and there will be a subsequent title called, _Freedom_. The three don't, or rather won't form a definitive trilogy, but let's say they are in the same timeline and join together.  
  


**Possession**

  
**By The Raven**

Two weeks had passed since she had been with Lauren. In that time the blonde woman had spent time in the lab with Bo, finally teaching her the Fae Way of controlling herself. Apparently Lauren had talked The Ash into thinking it was a good idea, as pretty much Bo was going to continue to be at risk of leaving a trail of bodies in her wake if they were all not careful.

Also there were only so many energy bars that Lauren could eat in reality.

Or anyone else for that matter. Bo reflected that she knew precious little about the blonde doctor. Name, occupation, and the location of the critical erogenous zones on Lauren's body. All of those things were of course important, but Bo wanted to know more.

Did she want more?

Did she want a relationship with Lauren?

What exactly would a relationship with Lauren entail?

A lot of self control. There was a downside to Lauren being human. Could Bo truly express her true sexual nature with Lauren, or would she be forever doomed to hold back and bite down on her baser impulses out of the constant fear that she would kill her lover?

Did that matter?

Bo rounded a corner on her way to Lauren's lab and looked around. She obviously had a lot to think about when it came to this whole relationship but for now she simply wanted to see Lauren. Out of the lab, and out of a professional situation.

She wanted Lauren.

Shaking herself, Bo opened the lab door and walked in, her footsteps quickening in anticipation. "That should do it." She heard Lauren's voice say and when she looked around Bo saw an absolutely stunning woman walk over to the changing area wearing little more than a birthday suit.

Whoa.

Bo had to stop and take a deep breath as an unexpected surge of jealousy washed over her. It was an entirely unfamiliar emotion and one that she was not entirely sure that she liked. In the time it took Bo to organise her thoughts, the unfamiliar woman walked past her without a glance and left.

She did not miss the fact that the woman was an epitome of female perfection.

"Am I interrupting?" Bo asked, finally able to find her tongue again as she walked up to Lauren.

"No." Lauren replied with a smile. "That was just a patient. She needed a mole removed." Lauren extrapolated distractedly and Bo could not help but wonder just where exactly this mole had been located.

"What was she?" Bo asked, suddenly curious.

"A siren." Lauren murmured and Bo could certainly see that a woman like that could have nearly brought an end to Odysseus' journeys.

Again, Bo felt the unfamiliar surge of jealousy wash over her. It was one thing to know that Lauren saw a myriad of other patients and Fae, it was an entirely other thing to be confronted with the stark reminder of that.

"So, what brings you here?" Lauren asked, finally focusing on Bo fully. "I wanted to ask you out." Bo replied, not at all shy to give her reasons for being at the lab.

"Oh?" Lauren asked and Bo could almost taste the interest that the blonde woman was projecting. "That is if you think you have recovered enough." Bo teased, knowing that it would rile Lauren up.

Combined with her own efforts, what she had learned from Lauren in the last few weeks would certainly mean that Lauren could handle another night of the succubus, but the ball was still in the other woman's court. After all, Lauren was the one taking all the risks, or well, the physical ones at least.

Bo considered that she probably was taking more risks with her own heart than she was willing to admit right now.

"Oh, now that sounds like a dare, almost." Lauren smiled and Bo felt a tingle of arousal climb up her spine.

"We might not get out of the lab, if you're not careful." Bo said seriously, suddenly fighting the urge to simply grab and fuck Lauren on the desk that graced the middle of the space they were in.

Would Lauren stop her?

Unlikely.

Bo was an expert at how sexuality worked.

"Oh." Lauren flushed and Bo bit the inside of her mouth as she perceived Lauren's heightened interest like she was a starving woman smelling food.

"Oh boy. I better hm, go over there and wait. I don't think your patient charts would like it if I did what I have in mind right now." Bo finally managed to say, coughing slightly as she stepped back from Lauren.

It was one thing to have control over her deadly sexuality, it was entirely another to be able to control her sexuality, especially when the object of her desires was standing right before her.

"I see." Was Lauren's reply and Bo clenched her fists.

Lauren would not say no, not to this, and probably not to anything.

* * *

There was nothing quite like the attention that a succubus could give. Lauren noted this breathlessly as she watched Bo fighting with self control.

In her time, Lauren had of course some upon succubus before, but normally Fae were not overly concerned with humans. Bo was different though. Oh boy, was the gorgeous brunette different. Playing with fire suddenly became Lauren's reason for being as she reached out and broke the barrier between herself and Bo.

"Bo." Lauren said, capturing the other woman's attention. "Yes?" Bo almost hissed. "It's okay." Lauren soothed, wondering what Bo was really going through right now.

"What's okay?" Bo asked, moving closer and Lauren, though merely human, could almost feel the energy sparking off the Fae woman.

It was intoxicating to be around and Lauren had to remind herself to focus, even as she felt her lower abdomen clench in reaction to this whole situation, in reaction to Bo. "What you're feeling." Lauren tried to keep the breathlessness that she was feeling out of her voice but it did not matter; Bo was a succubus.

"What I am feeling." Bo replied quietly as Lauren felt herself pressed back against the desk by Bo, who had closed the gap between them in one quick step. "Do you know what I am feeling, Lauren?" Bo queried, pressing into Lauren and making it hard for her to think.

"Um." Lauren offered, finding that her clothes had suddenly become way too small, and far too hot. "Shall I tell you, or shall I show you?" Bo asked so quietly that Lauren had to strain to hear.

"Both?" Bo canted her head. "Okay." Whatever decision that Bo had suddenly come to meant that Lauren was almost caught by surprise when that luscious mouth descended and kissed along her jaw line.

The touch, so simple, so profound, caused Lauren's stomach to fall to her knees. "When I walked in here, and I saw that woman, I was jealous." Bo moaned softly against her neck, catching Lauren by surprise.

"I was surprised." Bo continued and by now, Lauren could barely register what was being said and she was not sure that she cared, actually.

"By what?" Lauren managed to ask as she buried her fingers into Bo's hair, giving herself over to the experience.

As if she would, or even could resist. Not that she wanted to anyway.

"By how I felt." Bo offered as Lauren felt herself pressed to sit up on the desk behind her and when she fumbled, supernatural strength lifted her with ease.

But never mind that, what mattered now was the fact that Bo was running a hand up a stockinged leg and Lauren was losing her mind. "I want you." Bo murmured, somewhat redundantly. "Take me." Lauren wanted this and the reaction to her words was instant.

She felt those questing fingers brush past her stockings and pause when they encountered bare skin. "That's almost sinfully sexy." Bo said and bit down gently on Lauren's neck as fingers that Lauren had been aching for reached their goal. "Fuck." Lauren gasped and arched her back wantonly.

"Yessss...." The sibilant sound Bo emitted just made things hotter and when those fingers moved, Lauren was lost.

Grabbing onto the leather jacket that Bo wore, Lauren pushed herself down onto that devastating hand that was unravelling her completely. "Don't stop." Lauren heard herself beg as Bo kissed her neck and fucked her in tandem.

Another bite was her reward and Lauren bit back a scream of anguished ecstasy. Orgasm was rushing up and Lauren gave herself over to it, trusting herself but more importantly, trusting Bo with her body and her soul. "Oh." Lauren managed to say before pleasure took over and the sound of Bo moaning directly into her ear drove her over the edge.

Moments, or a lifetime passed and Lauren became pleasure, safe in Bo's arms.

* * *

She could feel the power in her body as Lauren came and it took some considerable willpower to stop herself from feeding, but Bo realised that it was not so hard to simply enjoy the moment vicariously. Lauren was beautiful, the moment was spectacular and Bo felt like the seam of her tight leather pants was going to make her come in just a few moments if she moved just the right way.

Oh my.

When Lauren finally released her and pulled back, Bo took a deep breath as she reined in her raging libido. "Okay?" Bo asked, wanting, no, needing to know that Lauren was fine.

It was one thing to think she had no hurt the blonde, it was another thing to know it for certain. "Oh yes, very okay." Lauren murmured breathlessly and leaned against Bo's chest. "Good, I am fresh out of energy bars today." Bo joked lightly, relieved beyond measure at her own success.

She knew that she could get Lauren off, of that there was never any concern, but of course knowing that she would not kill Lauren, that was en entirely other consideration.

"I have some Gatorade in the fridge over there." Lauren replied distractedly, seeming completely disinterested though and Bo forgot what she had been intending to say next when that coveted hand reached between her legs and pressed against her.

"Oh." Bo gasped, feeling herself soak the panties that she was wearing, even more that is.

"I'd like to have you in a bed." Lauren whispered against Bo's neck, biting her slightly. "I like desks just fine, but that door is unlocked and I do not think I could survive an interruption right now." Lauren moved her mouth lower and Bo felt the heavy heat of arousal coil itself in her veins.

Lauren did have a point.

"Where is the nearest bed?" Bo inquired, pressing herself against Lauren's mouth and hand and trying to maintain some semblance of sanity, even though she wanted nothing more than to just go insane right now.

"There is a break room." Lauren slid a wicked tongue to where Bo's collar bones met and Bo felt the power in her blood burn a hole into her mind. "Where?" She demanded, insistently, getting ready to carry Lauren at a sprint, if it was any distance at all from here.

She had to feel the other woman, now.

Right now.

"Come with me." Lauren whispered, easing them both away from the desk and reaching over to grab her bag. "I intend to." Bo quipped breathlessly as they made their way out of the lab to this mythical break room.

"Be good." Lauren did not sound serious and anyone who looked at them right now would see just exactly what they had been up to, even a blind person would be able to perceive it from across the room. "I think it's self evident that I am good." Bo murmured, pausing them and bringing Lauren in for another searing kiss.

Lauren stepped back and took a deep breath. "Jesus." Bo smiled at the words, it was immensely gratifying that she could have this effect on this woman.

"Here." Lauren said and pulled open a door, almost shoving Bo across the threshold before slamming the door shut and flipping the lock.

Just in time too.

Self control was all very well and good, but Bo wanted Lauren. Wanted her like a desert craved the rain that heralded the end of the drought. "I want you." Bo hissed, letting her feelings show in earnest, needing Lauren to see them and respond to them.

"Fuck yes." Lauren responded at once and a moment later Bo felt herself being shoved down onto the bed that occupied most of the room.

Lauren straddled her, pinning Bo's arms above her head and leaning down to kiss her hard. The clash of tongue, lips and teeth drove Bo to the brink of her sanity and she fought with her hunger. It was actually enhancing the experience, her internal struggle. Who knew?

Bo did not have long to contemplate this revelation though as Lauren was seeking to disrobe her and was being none too gentle about it, either. The clatter of her boots on the floor was unnaturally loud in the confined space around them and Bo arched into Lauren's mouth as it clamped down on her now exposed breasts.

She wanted that hot, cool mouth everywhere and she wanted it now. Why did she decide to wear skin tight leather today? Lauren did not seem to be having any problems with it, though and in what felt like only moments, Bo found herself naked, with armfuls of naked Lauren and the sensation of skin on skin made her feel dizzy with heady passion that was going to immolate them both in a minute.

"You need to kiss something else, not my mouth." Bo gasped as her self control wavered and she fought to regain it.

"I am sure I can find something else to kiss." Lauren's voice was deep and Bo could hear herself screaming in pleasure in its rich timbre.

Oh boy.

Lauren did not disappoint and when Bo felt that mouth move lower, and then lower still she wrapped her hands around the sheets and gripped tightly. She did not trust herself right now to even touch Lauren with her hands. She wanted to experience this, not succubus this.

Then Lauren's mouth reached the destination that it had been seeking and thought ceased for Bo, it was replaced with feeling and oh boy was she feeling. Lauren's lips were vicious, luscious and as they loved her, they killed her, fucked her and made her lose her mind.

The orgasm arrived with almost no warning and in just a heartbeat, Bo was sitting up in the bed as pleasure filled her and then when Lauren slid a finger and then a second into her body, Bo screamed and the sound was accompanied by the chorus of the sheets that she had been gripping onto ripping.

Broken, Bo fell back to the bed and almost blacked out.

Holy shit.

An undetermined time had passed where they had both dosed off before Bo's phone rang. Groggily, she reached for it and looked at the display. Kenzi.

"What?" Bo asked, feeling discombobulated, to say the least.

"Just checking that you are okay." The voice of her friend said and Bo smiled.

"Oh, I'm fine. Don't wait up." Bo said warmly into the phone before casting it aside.

Pulling the covers back up around herself and Lauren, she looked at the ceiling and considered her future. It seemed so dark and murky, yet after her visit with that Oracle, she had at least some clue about the potential complexity of it and the idea that her mother might still be alive.

How would Lauren fit into all of this?

A human woman, with strong connections to the Fae, but what did that mean?

"You're thinking too much, that's my job." Lauren's voice interrupted Bo's musing and she looked down at the blonde head that was resting on her chest. "I suppose it is." Bo conceded and kissed Lauren's temple.

"I still want to take you out to dinner." Bo remarked as neither of them made any effort to move. "Yeah." Lauren offered and closed her eyes again.

Bo continued her study of the ceiling and then sighed deeply.

Whatever happened next, she was determined that Lauren would be part of her life somehow, this was something that she wanted to keep and to have and she was, after all, determined to do things her way.

Fate and Fae be damned.

**The End** ****


End file.
